


Prompto Can Cook!

by Waywocket



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cooking, I really have no idea how to tag this, Pre road trip, Prompto cooks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Waywocket
Summary: Ignis is busy with meetings and Prompto is sick of take out. Obviously the best thing to do is to cook! Noctis would rather play video games who's surprised?





	Prompto Can Cook!

**Author's Note:**

> Of course Prompto can cook! He couldn't have still been eating salads with full tomatoes and half a cucumber shoved in them! Kid more or less lived alone you have to!
> 
> If anyone's curious the game's Left 4 Dead it's awesome :p and the recipe used is one of my favorites for quick fixes try it it's great!
> 
> As always leave some love so I know if I'm working on the right stories! ^_^

Sitting on Noctis’ couch, Prompto leaned forward, eyes intent on the screen in front of him. Zombies were hoarding in quickly, they had Noctis surrounded and incaped, but not for long. Switching to an axe, Prompto made quick work of the zombies, mowing them down and knocking them back if they posed a problem. As he swung, Noctis shot down what he could, trying to clear the mob before he ran out of health.

“Come on, get up get up! We’re almost to the safe house!” Prompto yelled, as he brought his friend back to his feet, sprinting for the heavy red door that promised safety. Once the door slammed closed and the screen blurred, Prompto cheered, raising both hands into the air. Relaxing as they prepared for the next part, Prompto leaned back, making sure he was full on ammo.

“Hey, Ignis’ is gonna be late for dinner, wanna order take out?” Noctis asked, putting his phone down and moving his character to the door. Prompto groaned internally at the idea of more take out. They already ordered pizza for lunch, and had left over take out from last night for breakfast. Prompto needed real food, he could already feel the weight coming back from all the junk he had eaten. Spending the weekend with Noctis was great, but his eating habits were terrible if Ignis was too busy to cook for him.

“I’m pretty sure I’m turning into a puddle of grease as we speak, dude.” He spared a glance at his friend before quickly turning back to the game, taking out a hunter before it could pounce the AIs. Trying to catch up with Noctis, who seemed to think the best method was to run faster than the zombies, he had a suggestion.

“Why don’t we cook something? You’ve got to have something to cook around here. Otherwise the store’s what, a block away?” Noctis groaned at the idea of cooking, though he had to be honest, he had no idea what he had if it was not in the snack cupboard. Ignis did all the cooking, and normally just brought stuff with him.

Prompto got the hint, but before he could try again, he was screaming as a tank came into view, throwing him half across the map. Noctis was quick with a moltov, but it still took them too long to bring it down. The AIs were barely hanging on, and both boys needed to use their health packs. Clearly talking and gaming was too much, so Prompto waited until help arrived before he tried again.

“Cooking isn’t that bad, Noct. Come on, I bet there’s something we can make.” Standing up, Prompto raised his hands above his head, stretching his torso before he wondered into his friend’s kitchen. Looking around he saw a tray of biscuits sitting on the counter. A start he thought, opening the fridge. Milk, eggs, juice, there were some vegetables in the drawer, and a couple chicken breasts. Leaning back, Prompto looked at Noctis, who had started a game without him. 

“Hey, Noct, what’s this chicken for, do you know?” Noctis shrugged his shoulders, eyes glued to the screen, “Probably what Ignis had planned for dinner tonight.” Grinning, Prompto grabbed the chicken, if it was meant for tonight’s dinner, who was he to ignore an invitation to inspiration. Sitting it on the counter, he looked over to the biscuits again, an idea forming.

“Got it! We just need a cream soup! Noct do you have any soup?” Prompto was excited, looking around the kitchen, pulling out a chopping board and a pan. When an answer never came he looked up, and saw the other giving him an odd look.

“Why would I have soup? Ignis hasn’t made soup in forever.” Right, everything from scratch, why would royalty bother with simple canned soup. Prompto sighed, leaning against the counter, so much for that idea, not like he could just make soup, could he? 

Pulling out his phone, the blond looked up a cream of chicken recipe. Nothing looked like it was very difficult, but having cream or chicken stock seemed unlikely. Opening the fridge again, he peered inside, moving things around. Groaning, Prompto shut the fridge and walked to the door. Noctis looked at him weird again.

“Where are you going?” Noctis had put the controller down, watching his friend.

“The store?” Prompto hadn’t meant it to sound like a question, but he thought it would be obvious, with him digging around the kitchen.

“Why?”

“To get stuff for cream of chicken soup.”

“You want soup for dinner?” Prompto gave his friend a lopsided grin, he had been so caught up with his idea, he had forgotten to run it by Noctis first.

“No, I’m gonna make inside out pot pie. You use the soup as the filling, just loaded with all the good stuff.” As Noctis continued to look at him like he had grown an extra head, Prompto laughed and shook his head. 

“Well come on, Noct. Are you coming or not?” Waving a hand at him, Prompto moved down the hall, slipping on his shoes. Looking up, he watched as Noctis did the same, making sure he had everything, before they stepped out the door.

In the store Prompto quickly moved down the aisle, grabbing a box of stock, feeling the extra weight of an extra head on his shoulder. He supposed if Noctis was going to look at him like he had an extra head, he might as well have one then.

“This looks like a lot of work. We’re in the store, why don’t we find something easier?” Chuckling, Prompto gently tapped Noctis n the forehead with the stock,

“I’ve already made up my mind. I have to finish what I started.” Making his way down the aisle, looking for the dairy, he heard Noctis groan, feet shuffling behind him.

“I don’t want to do anymore work.”

“Yeah, because you’ve done so much already. Getting eaten by zombies,” laughed Prompto, finding what he was looking for. Taking the cream off the shelf, he turned in time to collide with Noctis who was still trying to peer over his shoulder. On impact they both grabbed onto the others shirt, trying to keep balance, laughing as they did.

“Dude! Personal space.” Prompto was still laughing as he spoke, nudging Noctis to the side and walking back to the front of the store. After quickly checking out, they made their way back to the apartment.

Staring at his phone, Prompto tried to ignore the sound of the game being played not far away, not that he had actually thought Noctis would help him anyway. He had everything cut up and cooking on the stove, he just needed to make the cream bit for the soup. Shrugging, he threw some butter in a skillet and waited for it to start melting. 

Prompto found himself trying to mix everything at once, and was beginning to feel a little overwhelmed. Trying to move to everything and keeping the cream moving enough, Prompto felt the heat from the stove turn into a sharp pain. Pulling his hand back, he yelled, spatula falling to the floor, his last knuckle pressing against his lips as the burn throbbed and ached. Noctis looked up from his game, leaning to get a better look.

“Hey, Prom, are you alright?” He asked, slowly getting up from the couch. Prompto waved him off with his uninjured hand, “S’okay, just gave myself a boo boo, no big deal.” Washing his hands again, and the spatula, he winced at the hot water. Quickly stirring everything again, satisfied nothing had burned aside from himself, Prompto checked the meat. As everything finished, he turned the heat off, one by one.

“Almost done Noctis, hope you’re hungry!” Mixing everything in the pot with the soup, Prompto was startled to hear a voice, a bit deeper than Noctis answer him.

“I’m famished, what are we having?” Come Ignis’ voice, soon followed by the man himself, carrying his own bag of groceries for dinner. Smiling slightly, he held up said bag as both of them looked to him.

“Ah, yes. I was able to wrap everything up earlier than expected. I thought I had sent Noctis a text, letting him know I was coming.” As he spoke, Noctis pulled out his phone, holding said message up for the others.

“I didn’t hear it chime.” Prompto looked to Ignis and laughed, Ignis simply shook his head and walked to the kitchen. Three plates had already been dished out, split biscuits covered in thick soup. Ignis gave Prompto an odd look, but put the food away instead of commenting. Though the look did not go unnoticed by the boy.

“It’s inside out pot pie. The filling over biscuits, tastes better than real pot pies I think.” Grabbing two of the plates he made to the small table Noctis had, “Unless we’re talking about your meat pies, nothing beats those.” Setting the table, he missed Ignis smile at the compliment, taking the last plate, after pouring glasses for the three. 

Noctis nudged at his plate, searching for any carrots, though Prompto did his best to leave them off his portion. Shrugging slightly, he cut off a bit of biscuit and popped it in his mouth. Chewing slowly, he looked to Prompto and nodded before going back to his dinner. Prompto beamed, and spared a glance to Ignis has he ate his own dish. 

Said man had already dissected part of his portion, and was taking his first bite. Chewing slowly, he spent what Prompto thought, was far too long judging the dish. Giving no outwards signs, he went for another bite before speaking.

“A bit plain perhaps, but still enjoyable.” The corner of his lips turn in the slightest smile. Prompto could have cheered, but remembered he was at the table, and instead swallowed his bite before giving his thanks.

“Thanks, Iggy. I’ve never made soup from scratch before so I was a little worried I was going to burn it.” Ignis hummed and gave a small nod, “It’s easy to do in the beginning, but it doesn’t taste burnt, I think it turned out well. Very good for a first try.” The compliment had Prompto bouncing happily in his seat. The meal was finished in silence.

Noctis was the first finished, immediately standing and going back to the game. Prompto began helping clear the table, starting to fill the sink with water.

“You’ve done enough Prompto, I’ll clean up,” as he spoke, Ignis portioned the left overs and put them in the fridge. The blond shook his head, “And you’ve had a long day. I can at least help.” Smiling, Ignis shook his head, stepping next to Prompto as both of them slid their hands under the water. As soon as the hot water hit the burn on Prompto’s hand, he hissed in pain and ripped his hand away, cradling it to his chest. 

“Prompto what’s wrong? Did you cut yourself?” Ignis quickly grabbed the hand Prompto cradled, looking for a wound. A small read mark, raising into a minor blister, Ignis sighed, grabbing a towel and gently pressing it against Prompto’s hand, drying it throughly. Keeping hold of the injured hand, Ignis guided Prompto to the bathroom to use the medical kit.

“Iggy it’s fine! Just a little burn,” fidgeting, Prompto tried to pull away to no avail, Ignis kept hold of him. Using his free hand, Ignis pulled out the kit and flipped open the lid. Taking out a small tube he looked over to Prompto, smiling.

“I know, Prompto. I just want to make sure it doesn’t get any worse than that.” Shoulders slumping in defeat, Prompto relaxed, leaning against the sink. Ignis got to work, gently working a burn cream into the skin, giving Prompto an apologetic look when he winced, looking down to hide his face. Leaving it untreated this long left it even more tender, but it needed done.

“That’s the worst of it,” promised Ignis, capping the cream and putting it back in it’s place. Prompto looked up through his bangs as Ignis released his hand, tearing off a small piece of gauze. Having someone take so much care of him was strange, it was embarrassing. Just a little burn, that would be gone in a few days even a bandage seemed like over kill to him, but Ignis still took extra care. Even putting extra gauze over the worst of the burn for comfort. 

Prompto sighed, smiling, “Thanks, Iggy. You’re the best.” As he finished carefully taping the gauze in place, Ignis looked up, laying a hand over his work. Smiling just slightly, Ignis shook his head. 

“It’s quite alright, Prompto. I should be thanking you, for making dinner.” Leaning a fraction closer, he lowered his voice, full of amusement, “And for getting his Highness to eat his vegetables.” Both boys laughed then, Ignis putting the kit back in it’s place. Leaving the room to join Noctis on the couch, Prompto gave his friend a pat on the back.


End file.
